


Ящерицы тоже бывают полезны (Lizards can be useful)

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Humor, Jackson Whittemore is a Little Shit, Sane Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: И даже если один бессовестный ящер закинул твои кеды на шкаф, всегда найдется кто-то, кто придет на помощь.





	Ящерицы тоже бывают полезны (Lizards can be useful)

Стайлз всегда считала Джексона сволочью. Самой настоящей хвостатой сволочью. Этот факт подтверждали кеды Стилински, одиноко стоящие на шкафу.

Стайлз уже говорила, что Джексон сволочь?

Эта гребанная ящерица, этот мудак всегда издевался над теми, кто был слабее его. А когда отрастил себе хвост, то, видимо, потерял где-то чувство меры. Ну, ничего! И не таких обламывали! Благо Стайлз умела картинно пускать слезу в присутствии Лидии…

К сожалению, месть ничем не могла помочь девушке с её насущной проблемой. Кеды всё так же грустно выглядывали из-за края шкафа, а лофт Дерека был таким же пустым. Хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли — помоги себе сам.

Стайлз со вздохом придвинула к шкафу стул.

Это было так несправедливо! Она всего лишь заснула на диване. Да, она скинула кеды, потому что за целый день беготни ноги ужасно устали. Да, кроме неё в лофте были Дерек, Джексон и Айзек. Да, Скотт с Эллисон уже уехали к тому времени, как она начала проваливаться в сон. Она вообще не собиралась засыпать, если уж на то пошло.

Раньше Стайлз не замечала, какие у Дерека холодные полы. Как он вообще тут живет? Это же ледяной ад, половицы жгутся холодом сквозь тонкую ткань носочков!

Если быть совсем честной, Стайлз собиралась полежать полчасика, а потом поехать домой. Она просто боялась уснуть за рулем. А тут такой диванчик, как под заказ! Девушка скинула кеды и со спокойной душой и тихим стоном улеглась на мягкие подушки.

Дотянуться до верхушки шкафа со стула не получалось. Если она поставит ножку на полочку, ничего ведь не произойдет?

Утопая в комфорте нового дивана, Стилински и сама не заметила, как заснула. А когда проснулась, её обуви рядом с диваном не наблюдалось. Чертов Джексон! Стайлз была уверенна, что на такую пакость был способен только он. Айзек над ней никогда не издевался, в отличие от ящерицы, а Дереку было легче просто нарычать, чем заморачиватся и прятать чужие кеды. Остается только Джексон. Чтоб его черти сожрали!

Стайлз подтянулась на руках и поставила ногу на следующую полку, та с легкостью выдержала напор. Девушка подтянулась еще, переставляя другую ногу, и, наконец, достигла цели. Её любимые кеды были напротив её лица. Стилински довольно усмехнулась, хватаясь за дальнюю стенку шкафа и проезжаясь рукавом по пыльной поверхности. Аккуратно потянувшись другой рукой, Стайлз скинула кеды на пол, и, взглянув через плечо вниз, убедилась в их громком, но безопасном приземлении.

— Отлично! — провозгласила девушка в пустоту. Однако вселенная посчитала день Стилински недостаточно паршивым: взметнувшаяся пыль забилась в нос. Девушка, правда, пыталась сдержаться, но потереть нос она просто физически не могла, держась за шкаф обеими руками.

Шмыгнув носом, Стайлз оглушительно чихнула, одна её нога соскользнула с полки, утянув за собой и другую. Девушку качнуло маятником, и шкаф подумал, что с него хватит. Деревянное детище минимализма пошатнулось и начало уверено заваливаться вперед, норовя погрести Стилински под собой.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет! — истерично запричитала девушка, хватаясь за дальнюю стенку шкафа уже и второй рукой. Шкаф не послушался и продолжил свое падение.

Вдруг деревянный предатель резко остановился, будто упираясь во что-то. Ноги Стайлз безвольно повисли в полуметре от пола, а сама она испуганно взвизгнула, едва не сорвавшись вниз.

— Так-так, — послышался мягкий баритон откуда-то сзади. — Ломаем мебель? Ты же понимаешь, что за неё придется заплатить.

— Питер! — протянула Стилински. — Питер, пожалуйста, помоги мне!

Девушка спиной почувствовала, как мужчина расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

— Здесь всего ничего осталось, прыгай, — практически пропел старший Хейл. — Каких-то полметра.

— Целых полметра! — прохрипела девушка. — Питер, пожалуйста, сними меня отсюда!

— И что мне за это будет? — протянул мужчина, одной рукой поглаживая чужое бедро. Другой рукой он всё ещё удерживал шкаф.

— Что угодно, в разумных пределах! Питер, пожалуйста, — руки Стайлз неумолимо сползали вниз.

— Как пожелаешь, лапушка, — мужчина крепко обнял рукой девичьи бедра, усаживая Стилински на свое плечо. Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, девушка отпустила шкаф, позволив поставить его на место. Питер опустил шатенку на пол, придерживая её за талию.

— Что за дурная мода, взбираться на чужую мебель? — поинтересовался Хейл.

— Я не специально, там были мои кеды, — возмутилась девушка. — Спасибо, кстати.

— Сочтемся, — улыбнулся Питер. — Только не забрасывай больше свою обувь куда попало.

— Это всё Джексон! — угрюмо протянула девушка.

— Так я тебе и поверил, — хитро прищурился мужчина. И хотя такая выходка была в стиле несносного ящера, поиздеваться над миловидной девчушкой было делом чести. — Пора научиться признавать свои ошибки.

— Но это не я! — снова возмутилась Стайлз.

— Но именно ты теперь мне должна, — строго ответил Питер, поигрывая бровью, и хорошенько шлепнул Стилински по мягкой заднице. Девушка вскрикнула от неожиданности, прикрывая рот обеими руками. Мужчина хохотнул, уплывая вверх по лестнице, и небрежно кинул через плечо:

— Обуйся, пол холодный.

Это же насколько сильно извращен мозг Стайлз, что она восприняла это как заботу?

Ладно, Джексон, живи пока. В конце концов, даже ящерицы иногда приносят пользу…


End file.
